My New Hedgehog Life
by EvilPurplePenguinQueen99
Summary: When a group of friends go looking for an adventure they get it when their world is turned inside out and they find themselves as hedgehogs. Will they get back home in time or will feelings keep them from leaving.
1. The Book !

**Hello there I'm a new writer and this is my first story that I have ever written. I mainly wrote this at first for my YouTube friend (Shadamy x) but then i fell in love with the story and (Shadamy x) corrupted my brain to the idea of getting a fan fiction account. So here I am and LOVIN" IT ! But back to the point this is a very OC story and if you seen the Sonic Boom episodes i just wanted to let you know that some of this is based of that but I prefer the Sonic X one more so as you read this think more of that one than Sonic Boom. Okay thanks and enjoy. Oh and I dont Own Sonic or any one else but my OC's.**

In the cold dark crisp night stood two teenage girls dressed in complete black. They await in the middle of an abandon school play ground+. One was barely an inch taller than the other. But height did not matter at the moment as they awaited for their friends. The slightly taller one glanced at her phone awaiting a text. The phone's light barely showed her short blonde curled hair and her sky blue glasses that covered over her calm blue/green eyes. The slightly shorter girl peered over to also glance at the impatiently awaiting the text. The light also barely showed the long newly died black hair with purple highlights and her mischievous blue/green eyes. Her feet began to twitch begging to move she had a serious case of ants in her pants. Luckily the short quick buzz sound of the phone means that a friend has finally arrived and the ants have chosen to finally leave her pants. The girls glanced over to the fence a few feet away to see a shadow climbing the fence.

"Come on Maree" Shouted the short haired girl

The impatient one looked shockingly at her friend "I must be dreaming but did you just shout"

"Well she's too slow"

"Oh that's your problem. I thought your problem was the fact that we are breaking the law by trespassing right now...but silly me for thinking" She said mischievously toward her friend

"Mae" She said with a warning town

"Yes" Mae answered with an innocent smile that was clearly fake

"I hate you" She said dulled

"Aww thanks I hate you too Ashlynn"

Ashlynn rolled her eyes at her mischievous friend but Mae knew that deep down she was just as mischievous as her. But if there was anyone worst then them it was Maree.

Maree finally made her way over the fence and dropped down to the ground with a thud. Pulling out a flashlight, she flicked it on, and began running towards her friends. By the time she reached them she was huffing and puffing for air. The light brightly showed her Dark brown hair that was tied back in a loose pony tail that complimented her very light brown skin and dark brown eyes and barely showed her back pack that held the cargo.

"Sorry I'm late" She finally said

"Well your not the only one" Mae said clearly annoyed

"Yeah" Maree nearly shouted "Where are the guys?"

"Somewhere-"

"There they are" Ashlynn said interrupting Mae

The girls peered at the fence to see two more shadows climbing the fence and just as they jumped down Mae grabbed them and hid behind the slide. The girls saw the lights gleam starting to come toward them as they got closer Mae turned toward her friends and warned them to be quiet. They passed the slide and the girls knowing Mae was about to punish the boys for being late they could hardly hold in their laughter.

"Are we early" Asked the taller one of the boys

"No Ashlynn sent me a text saying she was already here" The slightly shorter boy said

The lights shined on each other showing the taller boy's long straight blondish brown hair and his green eyes. While the slightly shorter boy had short spiky brown hair and his dark brown eyes.

"Then where'd they go"

"I don't know Jack" The shorter boy said irritated "Why do you always think that I know everything what'da ya think I can read minds"

"Yes Bailey that is exactly what I think. That you are a magical being with the ability to read minds and know all in this great sucky world"

Both Bailey and Jack were to busy arguing to notice Mae sneaking out from behind the slide. She stood a few feet in front of them preparing for the punishment.

"Hey you" She yelled in a deep manly voice while clicking on her flash light to shine in their eyes "You are trespassing on private property not to mention which is also condemned."

The boys dropped their flashlights out of fear and raised their hands up in surrender. But their fear did not last when they heard Ashlynn and Maree laughing close by.

"Mae you're too mean" Ashlynn yelled showing herself to the boys with Maree close by her side

"Mae?" Jake asked confusingly

"In the flesh" She laughed

"Mae you gave us a heart attack" Bailey yelled

"Well that's what you get for being late"

"That was Jack's fault he was going to chicken out"

"Was not" Jack yelled

"Yes you were"

"Were not"

"Were to"

"Ladies, ladies you're both beautiful" Maree said standing in between them receiving a deadly glare from both of them and a giggle from Mae "But can we hurry this up" She pulled out a book from her back pack "It's almost time"

The friends all gathered around the book in a circle as Maree set it down in a clearing.

And then they waited

 **30 Minutes Later**

And they waited

"Ok so the book said that"Mae peered at the book to read the only sentenced written there "That on the second day of the month at midnight a journey will be made, right?"

"Yep" Maree replied

"Ssoo..." She dragged on looking at the book boringly "Can someone remind me why I'm here?"

"What are you talking about" Ashlynn yelled "This was your idea"

Everyone nodded agreeing

"Yeah, but that was then and this is now and now is really boring" She stated

Everyone nodded again in agreement

 **2 Minutes to Midnight**

Everyone just sat there and watched the book all bored out of their minds.

"So Mar" Bailey asked 'How's the drawing coming along"

"Fine" She answered with a plain face

"Did you draw us as hedgehogs again" Mae asked

"Maybe" She said with a tone of guilt

"That's a yes" Ashlynn said

"Well that's not my fault, you all know I love Sonic" Maree yelled

"Yeah we know Mar we watch the show too but.." Mae said

"Its not the only thing that's on our mind 24/7" Bailey said

"I don't think about it 24/7" Maree said trying to defend herself "I think of other things too"

"Name one" Bailey dared

Maree thought for a moment "Food and sleep" She declared "I think of those a lot"

"Those don't really count" Jack mumbled "But whatever"

"Whatever like I said I love Sonic" Maree mumbled

"Did you see the new episode yet" Mae asked

"Of course she declared"

"Well goody for-" Mae stopped when she noticed the book was twitching back and forth "Y'all see this right" She sid letting her southern accent escape

They all nodded

The book all of suddenly flung up in the air making everyone shriek

"Okay Mae this isn't funny" Bailey accused

"It isn't me" She said gesturing toward the fact she was holding on tightly to Jake

"Well if it isn't you then who-" Ashlynn dragged on until she noticed the book began to glow

The book shone a bright light and immediately began flipping through the pages at an extremely fast pace. The scared group of friends jumped up onto their feet but didnt move an inch away from the levitating book.

"What" Maree yelled as she noticed her body was being sucked in into the book.

The rest of the group screamed as they too were being sucked into the book.

In the dessert a blue hedgehog was running from an egg shaped moron.

"I'll get you this time Sonic" Yelled the egg man

"Only in your dreams egg head" sonic yelled back at him

Egg man groaned annoyed with the blue hedgehog and made his red robot he was riding move faster to try and keep up with him.

Both were oblivious to the five figures falling down from the sky, at a fast pace, toward them.

Finally when Dr. Eggman noticed he stopped his robot forgetting about Sonic "What the-" he said until he realized one was a lot closer than it appeared

"Hey look out!"

 **THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS, PLEASE REVIEW, AND COMMENT.**

 **Till next time.**


	2. The New Comers!

**I'm Back! Again I only own my OC's no one else. ENJOY!**

 **We left off**

In the dessert a blue hedgehog was running from an egg shaped moron.

"I'll get you this time Sonic" Yelled the egg man

"Only in your dreams egg head" sonic yelled back at him

Eggman groaned annoyed with the blue hedgehog and made his red robot he was riding move faster to try and keep up with him.

Both were oblivious to the five figures falling down from the sky, at a fast pace, toward them.

Finally when Dr. Eggman noticed he stopped his robot forgetting about Sonic "What the-" he said until he realized one was a lot closer than it appeared

"Hey look out!"

A loud sound of a crash caught the attention of Sonic. He turned back to see a crashed robot, a head in the sand Eggman, and a mystery girl.

"What the-" Sonic was interrupted by the sound of several screams he looked up to see four figures falling down

Sonic zig-zaged forward as each hit the ground to avoid being crashed into like Eggman. Sonic moved so far forward that he stopped right in front of Eggman. They glanced at each other with confusion then to the first fallen figure who began to stir.

"Ow, my head" The figure mumbled as she rubbed a bump on her head "Huh?!" The figure noticed her surroundings "Where am I?"

Sonic noticing the look of confusion on the girls face walked up to her "Uh Miss are you okay?" He asked

The girl looked up to him, immediately her eyes widen in shock then she peered around Sonic to see Dr. Eggman. Sonic waited for her response but she ignored his question and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What kind of dream is this?" She laughed "Sonic and Dr. Eggman and me-" She finally looked down at her hand "What the-"

"Uh miss are you alright?" Sonic asked again this time a little more confused

"What happened?" She asked herself ignoring Sonic

"WHAT THE HELL" A female figure yelled off in the distance

"What...Mae's here too?" The figure asked herself confused "What is she doing in my dream?"

"Oh, yep that tastes like sand" A male voice came off from the distance

"What the-" The female figure mumbled "Bailey too"

She turned to look at Sonic again.

Sonic seeing she was finally focused on him took the moment to talk "So Mrs. lady hedgehog-"

"HEDGEHOG" She screamed

She immediately began examining herself she was wearing a denim jacket, black pants, white t-shirt, white thick gloves, and blue sneakers. Then finally she noticed that instead of having light brown skin she had light brown fur, her hair was dark brown and long no longer in a pony tail, she peered down at the buttons on her jacket to see her no longer human face, and her piercing yellow eyes reflecting back at her.

"Oh shit this ain't a dream is it?" She asked herself

"Ashlynn" A male voice yelled off in the distance

"Jake" A female voice replied

Mae, Ashlynn, Bailey, and Jake...this is _so not_ a dream"

"You got that right Maree" A female figure appeared

"Oh no" Maree said before she was face planted into the sand

"What did you do Maree"

Sonic who was super confused at this point looked back at Dr. Eggman who just shrugged.

"Friends of yours" Dr. Eggman asked

"Nope...you?" Sonic responded

"Nope"

Sonic turned to see the black female hedgehog standing atop of Maree keeping her head face planted in the sand.

Maree however began to struggle underneath the newcomer. The newcomer realizing this got off her which Maree took to her advantage immediately to sit up and take in some deep breaths.

"What...is...your...problem...Mae?" She asked in between breaths

"This" She gestured toward herself "Is my problem"

Maree took noticed to the new changes on her friend Mae instead of her long freshly died black hair she had a short spiky pixie cut hair that was black just like her fur with purple highlights. Her eyes were a darker purple than her hair, she was wearing a purple mini jacket that matched her eyes, a white tank top, she had a short three layered ruffled black skirt, with white leggings underneath that ended at her knees, and black knee high boots.

"I already had to go a month of being called a goth from my hair, which by the way took me 2 years to grow out, and now I actually look like one" She yelled

"Ya done?" Maree asked

"No not really"

"Well I don't see your problem"

"My problem is that this is not a dream...you do know this right?"

"I'm in denial"

"When aren't you"

"Never" answered a male voice from behind them

The girls turned to see a male hedgehog.

"Bailey" They yelled surprised

"In the flesh" He looked at himself "Or should I say in the fur"

He was a darker shade of brown than Maree, he had short spiky hair, and piercing yellow eyes. He was wearing a loose black t-shirt, baggy blue shorts, grey shoes with spikes, and white gloves that also had spikes.

"This ain't a dream" he asked "Is it"

They both shook their heads.

"Mae, Bailey, Maree is that you" Asked a male figure

"No its Rumpelstiltskin" answered Mae without even turning to see who it is

"Ya know what Mae you are very rude"

"Like wise Jack"

Everyone turned to see Jack who was a very dark tan, green colored eyes, and short spiky blonde hair. he wore a basic blue hoodie, with a white shirt underneath, jeans, and white sneakers. But what surprised everyone was the female hedgehog next to him. She had very light yellow fur, short curly blonde hair, dark blue eyes, a loose blouse that matched her eyes, white skinny jeans, and short ankle black boots.

"Ashlynn!' Mae yelled running toward her friend

Ashlynn stepped aside just as Mae jumped to hug her friend only to face plant onto the sand. Mae irritated got up and stock her tongue out at Ashlynn.

Ashlynn groaned "Will you quit acting like your 3 years old"

"They started it" Maree and Bailey said pointing at Mae and Jack

"Me" Jack asked surprise "I just got here"

They all began bickering at each other trying to figure out if in anyway possible was a dream or not.

Sonic sat down watching them Dr. Eggman had left a long while ago not willing to deal with the situation. So Sonic was left alone to deal with the _new comers._ A buzzing noise rang in Sonic's ear he looked down at his watch, a smile crept on his face when he realized he wouldn't be facing this problem alone after all.

 **That's all for now. I'll try to post the next chapter sooner than near one o' clock in the morning after a week. Please Enjoy, Review, and Follow.**


	3. A BIG Problem !

**Hey, Hey People ! New Chappie, YAY ! Hope ya' all enjoy it. Oh and I DON'T OWN ANYONE just my OC's.**

They all began bickering at each other trying to figure out if in anyway this was possibly a dream or not.

Sonic sat down watching them Dr. Eggman had left a long while ago not willing to deal with the situation. So Sonic was left alone to deal with the _new comers._ A buzzing noise rang in Sonic's ear he looked down at his watch, a smile crept on his face when he realized he wouldn't be facing this problem alone after all.

Sonic tapped the screen on his watch "Talk to me"

"Sonic" Yelled the voice from the watch "Finally I've reached you! Where are you? My data shows that you're still in the dessert."

"Yeah sorry Tails" Sonic apologized "I ran into a little bit of a pickle"

"The stinky egg kind?" Tails asked

"Nope" Sonic stood up and turned his back toward the new comers "It's the falling from the sky and not knowing when to stop talking kind"

His laugh echoed through the air as he explained the situation to Tails. Little did he know that as his back was turned to the newcomers did they all stop talking and stared at him deadly.

"Well that would explain the strange activity I was getting earlier" Tails stated

"Yeah well, this is the funny part they're arguing to find out if this is a dream or not" Sonic chuckled to himself

Every one's anger was reaching its peek the more Sonic talked.

"That's great and all Sonic" Tails paused "But it's time to snap them out of it. I just got a reading showing some of Dr. Eggman's machines heading your way"

The newcomer's anger decreased ever so slightly but they still were glaring deadly at Sonic.

"Understood little buddy"

"Ten four Sonic"

Sonic tapped the screen on his watch turning the screen black. He turned around to give the message to the newcomers. But he stopped dead in his track seeing the death glares sent his way. A minute passed before Sonic shook off the shock.

"Okay look now's not the time for this" He pointed behind him toward the woods "We got trouble coming so if you wish to live you'll follow me"

Maree seemed to be the only one who was okay with what Sonic was saying walked toward him. But not wanting to take chances in this place they are unfamiliar with they all nodded.

"Bailey" Mae whispered

He looked at her

"When we're safe remind me to open the box"

Bailey smiled understandingly and nodded

"So Sonic how do you plan on getting us out of here?" Maree asked

"Ah-"

"That is an excellent question" Josh stated interrupting Sonic "Especially considering...that we got company" He yelled pointing out behind Sonic

Everyone one starred out toward the woods Sonic however quickly bridal carried Maree and ran back toward the group. He placed her down gently before he turned to see the big problem. Six, giant, red, robots heading their way, they were taller than the trees, and shaped like Eggman's form.

"That's way too many Eggman's for me" Sonic stated

Just at the same time their eye's began to glow and a wide holographic screen appeared. And projected on that screen was none other than Eggman.

Sonic took a fighting stance while the others took one step back.

"Ah even more guest have arrived, lovely more vermin for me to obliterate" He laughed manically

"I don't have time to deal with you egghead" Sonic yelled at the screen

Eggman glared at Sonic before pulling up a small grey remote with a big red button on it. Eggman pushed down the button and out of the robots shoulder's came giant machine guns.

"That's way too many guns for me" Ashlynn stated

Ashlynn turned and ran, when the newcomers turned to watch all they saw was a yellow blur, that is until Ashlynn tripped from not realizing how fast she was going. She wasn't too far away but she was still a lot farther than she should have been.

Everyone seemed to have thought the same thing " _What the?"_

"Interesting" Eggman murmured "Alright Sonic I have a proposal for you" Eggman shouted getting everyone's attention even Ashlynn who was back up on her feet walking back toward the group for safety.

"Oh yeah, and what's that Egghead?"

"Simple really you hand over your little friends there and be saved or you can all face the wrath of my bots"

"That's more of an 'I win no mater what' situation then a proposal" Bailey stated

Sonic smirked when he heard a few beeps come from his watch "Sorry Dr. Eggman but I never turn my back on a friend"

"Oh really? Even when you're out numbered?"

"Yep" Sonic said with a laugh

Dr. Eggman looked confused.

"And whoever said I was out numbered"

A buzzing noise came from the air, the group turned to watch a blue plane fly over their heads. A projectile was launched from the plane at the feet of all the robots.

"What on Earth" Dr. Eggman peered closer "TAILS" He yelled

Tails circled back around and waved at the group "Sonic once that project activates you'll only have two minutes to get in the woods and hide"

"Okay"

The projectile activated sending a blue electric wave through out the robots. Sonic motioned for the group to follow and what happened next surprised everyone. Almost as if by instinct when Ashlynn and Maree started running they weren't far behind Sonic. Mae's shoes began to hover barely an inch off the ground "Oh this is sweet" she cheered as she skated after the guys. Jake and Bailey were a little confused on what to do so they did what was suppose to be a little jump into a run instead was a giant leap into the air landing midway in the distance between where the were and the forest. As the boys did a high five real quick they caught up with the group doing smaller jumps.

"is it just me" Bailey yelled at them

"Or is this" Jake followed

"Awesome" Everyone said at the same time

Ash looked up to take notice the bots were back online a lot faster than they were suppose to be and one was about to hit Mar.

"Mar Look Out!" Ash yelled as she pushed Mar aside but she was too slow as the bot with one swipe knocked Ash into the woods one direction and pushed Mar into Sonic as the rolled off into the woods the other direction. Jake and Bailey were able to Jump over them also avoiding their guns and heads but they too were separated as they reached the tree's. the robots blocked off Maes path and began stomping their feet trying to crush her but were failing as she dodged them.

"If You cant crush her shoot her" Eggman yelled

The robots obeyed

Mae did a zig-zag motion both avoiding their feet and the gun shoots which also ruined their aim. And so with ease she slid between two trees escaping the robots. Dr. Eggman pounded his fist against the dash board in anger.

"Surround the forest!" He ordered "No one gets in or out"

All six robots obeyed and surrounded the forest keeping a look out.

Tails was flying above looking for his friends in the forest.

"Sonic?" Tails spoke into his head set "Sonic respond" But all that came back was static

Tail switched the channel "Hurry up guys we've ran into a sticky situation"

"What kind" Asked the red echidna

"That doesn't matter right now just get in the forest and look for Sonic and the others" Tails ordered and he quickly sent them all a picture on their watches on what the newcomers look like.

"We're on our way Tails" Responded a pink hedge hog

 **Finally I'm done and it's finally posted so no one get too mad I was having a rough week. So if your a certain someone that I go to school with (You know who you are) It's here so stop complaining. Okay Enjoy and pray I post the next one on time.**


	4. Meeting Bailey !

**Sup!? So I'm lucky to have a sister who was nice enough to loan me her computer cause mine is choosing to be stupid right now. So yeah that's a big joy in life but hopefully it will start working again until then my stories might show up a little late (as if the already hadn't). Knock on wood for me will ya cause i always seem to jinx myself? Enjoy !**

"Sonic?" Tails spoke into his head set "Sonic respond" But all that came back was static

Tail switched the channel "Hurry up guys we've ran into a sticky situation"

"What kind" Asked the red echidna

"That doesn't matter right now just get in the forest and look for Sonic and the others" Tails ordered and he quickly sent them all a picture on their watches on what the newcomers look like.

"We're on our way Tails" Responded a pink hedge hog

Mean while Sonic and Maree were walking through the forest once they figured out the watch was broken.

"Well this is a delay in the plan" Sonic murmured

"What was that" Mar asked stopping to turn and look back at him

"Nothing important" Sonic stated "What is important now is finding your friends before they get in trouble"

"I'm not too worried" Mar said calmly

Sonic looked at her confused "What makes you say that?"

"We'll Bailey took self defense classes, you've seen what Mae is like when she's mad, Jake could make anyone to death, and Ashlynn can make anyone wish they never opened their mouth in the first place"

Sonic smirked

"And what about you?"

Maree looked at him and pondered for a moment "Well if I'm in any trouble I'll just have to count on you then to come and save me"

Sonic could fell his heart skip a beat

"That is if I cant handle the situation on my own" She laughed

Sonic laughed awkwardly with her

"Now, let's go find the others" She said quickly taking off

Sonic smirked and followed

As soon as the group left a hole appeared in the dirt where they once stood. Knuckles the first to climb out helped the others get out by offering his hand and one by one Amy, Rouge, and Shadow, the only one who didn't take Knuckles offer, climbed out of the hole that Knuckles had dug. They all gave a simple nod to one another and headed off separating.

Rouge was flying up through the trees and walking on the ground once in a while but she had no luck finding anyone. She rested on a tree for a moment and looked at her watch to look at the picture Tails had sent them. She pondered for the longest of time till something knocked her out of the tree. She screamed for a moment as she plummeted before she uncurled her wings to keep aloof.

"Who on Earth" She looked to see a blur jumping to tree to tree "I wonder"

She flew after the jumping figure catching glimpses every now and then of, she was for sure it was a male, him. Finally she met pace with him, barely.

"Hey you" She shouted at him

clearly she caught his attention as he stopped jumping and waited for her to land next to him on branch. She landed gracefully next to him and as she finally got a good look at him she hoped that the heat in her cheeks weren't showing.

After a long moments pause he spoke "Can I help you?"

"Oh uh yes, you can" She looked at her watch to confirm that he was one of the newcomers "Are you one of the newcomers"

"The what now?"

"You know, falling from sky, impact with Dr. Eggman, giant robot chase into forest, ring a bell?"

He glared at her "Yeah that sounds familiar" He leaned up against the tree "And the names Bailey not newcomer"

"Sorry-wait!?" She looked at him "Your name's Bailey"

"Yeah"

"Isn't that a girls name"

Bailey walked toward her with a glare "First, off it _can_ be a boys name" He placed up one finger "Second, you are being rude" He held up another finger "And third, you haven't introduced yourself yet"

Rogue was taken back she didn't know how to respond. So a moment passed before she gathered her composer and spoke again.

"I am Rogue" She placed out her hand

Bailey accepted it with a few firm shakes

"Now will you come with me"

"To where"

"We have a meeting place in mind"

"Oh really" He looked out in the forest "What about my friends"

The wind blew Rogues hair across her face as she saw the look in his eyes. It took her breath away her heart began to flutter. The look was that of a caring man would have for a family, but yet these were his friends. It was truly a lovely sight.

"Don't worry I have friends out there too and there looking for them"

Bailey let out a sigh "Alright"

She opened her wings and began to flap and fly away with Bailey close behind. He was cautious but he had no choice in the matter but to rust her in this strange world.

 **YEAH! An early one just for you and cause I won't be able to work on it for a while so it was either early or late, I choose early (obviously). So again thank goodness I have a very nice sister and that's all so comment, follow, and whatever ya fell like. Oh and I DONT OWN ANYONE but my OC's anyone who thinks i do IS LOKO!**


	5. Meeting Ashlynn !

**Yep, I'm Late. Go Ahead YELL at me. But I've been sick, my computer is officially broken, and my dog was very sick for awhile, so yeah that's that. And yeah I know last chappie was short most likely next one and so is this one will be to. So go ahead yell at me I'll give you five seconds...and... GO..1...2...3...4...5...and your done. Good and this is the next chapter.**

As Rouge led Bailey to the meeting spot in the middle of the forest Knuckle was off being a little grumpy. He was knocking every other tree over and rock in half that got in his way grumbling to himself.

"And how hard can it be to find six lousy hedgehogs." He grumbled to himself

He was about to knock over to the side another rock when he heard a faint cry for help. Knowing it could have been a new comer he followed the sound of it. Finally he came up to gorge with a water streaming falling down into it. Again he heard the voice again call out for help.

"Where are you ?!" He yelled out

"Down here" A feminine voice echoed

He looked down in the gorge "Please tell me you don't mean down in this gorge"

"Will you just shut up and come save me" She yelled irritated

"That's a yes" He grumbled "I'll be right there"

He began digging a tunnel down next to the gorge, a few feet down he dug an exit tunnel to where he thought the damsel in distress was at. When the dirt crumbled away there he saw Ashlynn hanging from a vine on the other side of the gorge.

"Oh thank God" She mumbled thankfully

"Just hang on" He yelled at her

"Trust me I'm hanging on" She yelled back both irritated and scared

Knuckles ignored her and looked to see if there was an easy way to get to her, there wasn't.

"Dammit" He mumbled just a little too loudly

"What" Se asked panicked "What's the problem"

"You're gonna have to jump"

"Jump" She yelled frantic "Are you crazy"

Knuckles ignored that question "I'll catch you I promise"

"And if you don't?"

He groaned clearly annoyed "The worst thing that could happen is you'll go for a dip in the water" He said as he glanced down seeing the calm flowing deep stream of water.

"I cant swim" She yelled

 _Of course...why would this be anywhere near easy_ Knuckles thought

"Look you'll have to trust me"

"Trust _you"_ She yelled "I barely know you"

"Well the way I know it you either jump or I leave you here...I'll give you to the count of three"

Ashlynn didn't respond

"One" He counted

"You wouldn't" She dared

"Two" He said tauntingly

Ashlynn stayed quiet

"Three-Goodbye" He said quickly as he got up to leave

"Wait" Ash yelled

He stopped

"Promise you'll catch me"

He nodded

Just as he did the vine began to loos its grip on the rock from Ashlynn's weight. She let out a small squeak of fear and began to squirm for a better grip.

"You need to jump now" Knuckles ordered

With a quick swing of her hips Aslynn lunged her self toward Knuckles just as the Vine had finally lost its entire grip on the rock. She reached out her hand, Knuckles reached out for her, when she began to plummet a little bit he quickly grabbed her wrist. Once she began to hang from his grip she wrapped her hand around his wrist as he began to pull her up. Finally when he got her inside the tunnel they both took a breather.

"I told you I would catch you"

Ashley smirked

He led her out of the Tunnel up to the surface. Once up top Ashlynn sat down to relax as Knuckles walked off for a moment. When he cam back he was carrying a giant rock. He dropped it over the opening of the tunnel.

"Now that that's settled" Knuckles rubbed his hands "Are you one of the newcomers?"

"The what now" Ash asked

Knuckles groaned "Fell down from sky, meet the lousy blue hedgehog Sonic, ran into fores hiding from Eggman"

"Oh" She stated "Yeah I'm one of them"

"Okay then Ms. New Comer-"

"Nope"

"What"

"My name is not Ms. New Comer it is Ashlynn" She taunted "Say it with me, AAAASSSSSHHHHHLLLLYYYYYNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" She sounded out

He crossed his arms "Fine Ms. Ashlynn" He taunted "There is a safe spot in the middle of the forest we plan on meeting at, both of our companions should be at"

 **Yep. Short, like that last one and probably the next few. Oh, and I just wanted to say I don't own anyone from Sonic just my OC's I'm no longer stating this because I've stated it before so it's no longer needed. Again SORRY i was late just too many issues going on.**


	6. Meeting Mae !

**OMG! Did I actually do this on time! I need to visit the doctor. Well enjoy. And yes this chapter is a little more interesting than the others.**

Mae had been wondering around for a while before she was running out of breath. Finally she choose to lean up against a tree and take a breather. _Dang it_ she thought.

"Can this get any worst"

And of course just a few milliseconds after utering those words the ground bgan to shake. And from behind the brush revealed a very big, very large, very ugly monster. This thing had small bat wings, spikes traveled down his reptilian back, a very long and strong tail, and a messed up head with very long fangs sticking out its mouth.

"Oh come on!" She yelled

The monster growled clearly displeased with the loud noise that Mae was making. The monster curled up its fist and swung at Mae. She was able to dodge his fist but this monster was smart as it was ugly. And as she jumped to dodge the attack the monster swung out its tail and whipped at her. It slammed her into the tree.

Mae could of sworn the tree would have broke into two as her figure was implanted into it.

"Ow" She coughed

Gravity pulled her down from the tree, as she was free falling, the monster grabbed her and threw her in the other direction. She was rolling, tumbling, and tripping left and right, up and over, her body twisting and turning uncontrollably. Then finally a tree stopped her with a loud this and crack. At this point Mae was curious on how she was still breathing. But that didn't stop her from feeling as if she couldn't from how bruised up her body was.

The monster followed the trail and let out a howl of anger when he saw that she was still alive.

 **Somewhere Else.**

Shadow was skating through the forest dodging everything in his path. That is until he heard a loud monstrous growl that shook the air. Curious he went to see what was happening. But by the time he arrived all he saw was tree crackedin the middle and monster sized paw prints walking off in another direction. He followed when he heard another monstrous howl.

Finally when he arrived he couldn't believe his eyes, not that he let it show, as he saw a giant, ugly, reptilian monster about to pound his fist into a female hedghog that was all bruised up and about to be six feet under.

Mae didn't know what to do she couldn't move as fear has stricken her frozen. She flinched and closed her eyes as she saw the monster bring down it's fist.

A moment passed before she had the courage to open her eyes. And once she did she couldn't believe her eyes. There in front of her was Shadow blocking the monster's fist a few feet away from her.

"Didn't anyone teach you manners?!" He asked the monster

The monster just growled at him.

Shadow smirked, he threw the monster's fist to the side, and as the monster threw down his other fist Shadow jumped over it and landed down on his wrist. Shadow ran up the arm of the beast and with a jump landed a heavy blow to the creatures head.

The monster let out a growl before he toppled over and passed out. Shadow jumped off of the creature and landed an arms length away from Mae.

"Hey" She whispered

He studied her as she took to her feet weakly.

"YoIf body will heal on its own eventually" He simply stated

Mae nodded understandingly "Thank you" She whispered

Shadow only blinked at her "Follow me" he ordered

Mae was hesitant "Where to"

"Hopefully...to your friends"

Mae thought for a moment, considering he did just save her life, she nodded and followed along slowly with a limp. Shadow sighed hearing her grunt in pain from time to time. He walked in front of her, she stopped moving and looked at him, he went to her side and pulled her arm over his shoulder. He assisted her as they slowly made their way to the checkpoint.

 **Oh yeah! I'm awesome! I'm kinda on time and I had an awesome fight seen in this one. I am getting good. But as a warning Halloween is coming up so I may be late (BIG SHOCKER) on a few chapters.**


	7. Meeting Jack ! And a Reunion!

**So yes i am more than a couple weeks late but i have good reason. 1: Halloween set up, 2: Halloween take down, 3: Halloween put away, 4: family members visiting, and 5: family members birthday. But still you can yell at me. But any way here it is the next chappie. And it is a blend of meeting Jack and the reunion as so stated in the title.**

Jack had been jumping aimlessly through the forest. When finally out of boredom he stopped on a branch to catch his breath. Unaware of the pink hedgehog also wondering aimlessly.

Amy didn't know where to head or really what to do. so for a moments she stopped walking to examine the picture one more time. Not but a few seconds passed when she began to feel a hot breath on the the back of her neck making her skin crawl. She slowly turned to see a carnivorous plants mouth wide open about to chomp down on her.

Jack wasn't even fully sitting down when he heard a girl scream. He looked to the source to find Amy about to be eaten. He jumped down falling at extremely fast rate and quickly grabbed Amy just a hair of a second before the plant would have gotten her.

Amy opened her eyes to find herself being bridal carried by one of the newcomers.

"You okay" He asked

"Yes..are you one of the newcomers"

"Newcomers?" He asked as he landed on a tree still holding her "Is that really what they are calling us"

Amy nodded

"That's so lame" He groaned "Guess will have to work on it"

Amy confused ignored him "My friends are out looking for your companions we have a safe spot we plan at meeting at"

"Really"

"Yes"

"Well you should have said that in the first place" He said as he jumped off again with a screaming Amy "Point the way"

 **"REUNION"**

Tails had been waiting for quite some time after he landed the plane in a clearing. He was getting twitchy but showed no signs of it, as he leaned up against the air plane quietly thinking. Then out of nowhere Sonic and Maree came running out from the forest into the clearing and stopped immediately in front of Tails.

"Sup Tails"

Tails glared at him "Oh you know the usual fighting Eggman, hiding, coming up with a plan, and waiting for my friends to finally _show up_!"

"That's great Tails" Sonic said with a thumbs up while Tails and Mar just smacked their forehead and groaned

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING"

Everyone turned to see Knuckles and Ashlynn glaring at each other

"I will NOT until you answer my question" She stated "Would you have left me there if I didn't say anything or not? Just tell me if you were bluffing or not and I will leave the subject alone"

"I don't see why it matters when I did just save your life and your here up and walking"

"It MATTERS because I would like to know I wasn't going to be abandoned"

"BUT YOU WEREN'T SO JUST DROP IT"

Ash and Knuckles were head to head right now glaring and clenching their teeth. Tails uncomfortable coughed to get their attention. They turned to see everyone staring at them both slightly blushed a little bit before they took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Sup Ash" Mar waved

"Hey Maree" Ashley sighed

"Well that's two down, three to go" Tails stated

"Try three handsome"

Everyone's attention went up to the tree tops just in time to see Bailey jumping down and Rouge gliding downward.

"Bailey" Maree exclaimed

When Bailey landed he smirked "Nice to see that you two are still alive"

"Was there ever any doubt" Mar asked sarcastically

"Yes" Ashlynn stated throwing a quick glance at Knuckles who just brushed it off

Bailey laughed walking up to the group with Rouge by his side "Glad your all so worried about me" She stated when she noted no one was even paying attention to her

"Why should we when we all know that you can handle yourself" Sonic asked

Rouge huffed clearly displeased

"TIMBER"

Everyone one looked up to see Jack carrying a screaming Amy speeding down toward the ground.

"Anyone who agrees we should take cover before we turn to ruble say 'Aye'" Tails said super fast

"AYE" They all yelled as they ran off in different directions. Tails jumped in the plain, Sonic and Maree ran off in the wounds, Ashlynn and Knuckles jumped off to the side underneath the plain, Bailey jumped up to a tree, and Rouge flew backwards away from the soon to be landing site. And with a BANG Jack landed with a wide grin and a terrified Amy.

"What just happened" Amy asked in a daze

"You just experienced my awesomeness... _YOU ARE WELCOME_ " He smiled with pride

THe rest of the group came out from the dust and ruble glaring at Jack.

"Awesomeness more like DISASTERES" Knuckles yelled

"What the heck is wrong with you Jack" Ashlynn asked

"What ?! It's not my fault I can't control myself...especially when I'm worried" He examined everyone as he slowly placed Amy on her feet "Speaking of which glad to see your okay but where is Mae" He said concerned

The newcomers heartbeat all seemed to have skipped a beat when he asked that.

"Oh no" Mar mumbled

"Well just have to wait"

 **15 MINUTES LATER**

"Where is she" Ash mumbled as she walked back and forth impatiently "Is there even anyone out there looking for her"

"Yes" Tails answered

"Who" Mar asked

"S-Shadow" He muttered

"Shadow?" Mar asked with interest

"Yep" Sonic answered

"Is that a bad thing" Bailey asked

"It depends on how well your friend can get along with dark, moody, quiet, bad past people"

Jack smirked "Oh trust me she is" He smirked with a laugh of remembrance from personal experience as he rubbed the head where a previous bruise use to be.

"Oh this is bad" Ash mumbled not even listening at this point "What if she's hurt? Or worst? What if she and Shadow got in a fight and he left her to die?" She asked frantically

"Ash calm down" Mar said "I doubt that any of that has happened"

"But what if it did?" She asked throwing her self in front of Mar staring her straight in the eye "What if we never see her again"

"Never see who again"

Everyone turned their attention toe female voice. Everyone one gasped when they saw Mae a little bruised up being supported by Shadow.

"MAE" Jake and Ash yelled as they ran to her knocking Shadow out of the way as they hugged her.

"Chocking...n-not...breathing"

They immediately began to ask her questions and she answered them all by simple telling them what happened. After she explained Tails gave her a quick check up.

"Well besides a few bruises she seems alright"

They all let out a sigh of relief

"But were not out of the woods yet" Bailey stated

Mae nodded "We have an Egghead after us and we have no known way of getting back home"

"Way to be a kill joy Mae" Mar said

Mae stuck her tongue out at Maree

"So that just leaves one question" Tails stated

"What" Ash asked

"How well can you guys fight robots" Shadow answered

"Oh" They all said in unison

 **A longer chapter and more suspense and drama so yeah enjoy PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW and enjoy. And my computer is back and working so chapters should be easier to put up now.**


	8. The Box !

**Ello! Next chappie is up and ready for action.**

Everyone stared wide eyed at Shadow when he spoke those words.

"Oh HELL no" Mae mumbled out loud

Shadow glared at her "It's the only way to get out if here" He paused "Alive"

Everyone flinched while Mae just starred him down

Tails sensing the tensions stepped in between the two "No, that is not the case Shadow"

Shadow glared at him but he didn't speak

"What we need to do is pair up in twos if this is going to work"

He looked at everyone

"And how do we decide that" Bailey asked

Tails opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Rouge

"I can answer that Muscles" She addressed Bailey who looked toward her "We pair up with who has found who for example me and you" She gestured between them two while fluttering her eyes

Bailey looked backed at Tails and shook his head annoyed

"Well to be honest that's not that bad of an idea"

Bailey glared at him but Tails turned and ignored him

"It would be stupid to pair you up with someone you don't know...but with someone your acquainted with now that's a different story"

Everyone one turned to look at one another understanding what he was getting at.

"So since there is ten robots you all will take on two but one at a time and we will have to attack in sync."

"Sounds easy" Sonic said

"Exactly..." Mae spoke up" Sounds easy but that doesn't mean it will be easy"

"Debbie Downer" Josh mumbled

Mae glared at him

"Bailey" Mae asked without looking away from Jack

"Yeah"

"Remember that thing I told you to remind me about"

"Yeah" He smirked

"It's time to remind me"

"Okay" The new comers, except Jack, took a step back "Mae, its time to open the box"

Mae pictured a black demonic box with a silver lock unlocking and a pair of claws starting to creep out.

Mae lunged, Jack froze, and before anyone could respond or do anything they saw Mae punch Jack across the face. And before they knew it she quickly turned around just as Jack was about to fall and lunged at Sonic. And with a quick smack she hit him across the face.

And just like that both Sonic and Jack had a red lump on their cheek and were on the ground freaking out. Mae took a deep breath and just as fast as the box unlocked it locked up again as the claws quickly retreaded back in.

 _"What the hell"_ Jack, Sonic, and his gang except the new comers thought, Shadow on the other hand just questioningly looked at her.

Mae turned toward Sonic and Jack who were trembling next to eachother "I'm sorry" Her blank face turned into a death glare "But you both deserved it"

"For what calling you a Deb-" He stopped when he noticed her curling her fist

"You deserved it because you have called me that for a week making everyone I know call me Debbie for at least a month" She turned to look at Sonic "And you" She pointed at him

He crawled back a few feet away from her "I was planning on doing that the moment you started talking rudely about me and my friends" She turned away crossing her arms "You both need to learn some manners"

"Whateve-" Mae glared at him before he could finish

"What was that" She asked as Jack moved a few feet back

"Yes Ma'am" Both Jack Sonic said holding on to each other

"Good" She smirked

Everyone was on the verge of either laughing or making a mess in their pants, Shadow couldn't even hide his smirk.

"Now with that out of the way" Tails helped Jack and Sonic up to their feet "Let's start with the plan shall we"

He gestured for everyone to circle around his plane.

Maree walked over to Sonic tapping his shoulder for a moment.

"Don't take it too personally she's just protective of her and her friends feelings"

She walked off to the group, Sonic stared after her thinking for a moment before he joined the group.

"Sonic and Mar you're team one" Tails said

Sonic smirked "Of course we are cause I'm number one" He raised his hand

Mar smirked and high-fived him

Tails drew a one in the dirt

"Rouge you and-"

"Muscles" Rouge said interrupting Tails while grabbing Bailey's arm

"Uh...yes" He said confused "And you guys are team-"

"Lov-"

"Two" Bailey interrupted Rouge as she had done to Tails

He drew a two not to far away from the one

"Ashlynn, Knuckles you two are-"

"No" They both said in unison

"Too late" He said ignoring them drawing a three

Knuckles and Ashlynn glared at each other

"Mae you are with Shadow"

"Fine" Mae said

Shadow said nothing as she walked over and stood next to him

"Jack-"

"Alright that leaves me with Amy she's way **nicer** " He said gesturing toward Mae

She glared at him making him quickly placing Amy in front of him

"And that makes are five teams"

Everyone listened carefully as he went over what they were to do as the sun began to set. They were in for a rough morning tomorrow.

 **So Yeah I decided NO MORE promising on when the next chapter will be posted cause my life is just in wild, spinning, chaos right now.**


	9. Bot Battle !

No one could sleep a wink last night. So when the sun shone brightly that day over the horizon, they got into position. They were all hiding at the top of different tree tops that were positioned in between two of the giant robots for each group. Tails was again being the eyes in the sky.

"Everyone ready ?" He asked

"We're in position" Rouge spoke into the watch as she watched the bots along side Bailey

"We're ready Tails" Amy and Jack said at the same time

"Same here" Sonic responded while high-fiving Maree

"Let's get this party started" Knuckles cheered while Ashlynn groaned

"Agreed" Shadow spoke while Mae was keeping watch

Shadow sensing tension asked "You ready"

Mae took a deep breath "Kinda have to be don't ya think" She glanced at him

Shadow nodded

"Okay everybody...three"

Everyone got into jumping position

"Two"

They held their breath as they knew if they were off sync the plan can go easily wrong.

"One"

Everyone gave one last glance at each other

"GO !" Tails yelled from the watch.

They charged

Rouge and Bailey plan for the fight was that Rouge would distract their first target. Bailey would jump up and hit certain joints on the bot. the goal was to make it short circuit and then hit down hard on its head when the time was right. Sonic and Maree ran around in circles to confuse the robot on where to fire. Then when he was fully confused they would strike running up its arms to strike his head. Ashlynn and Knuckles were doing good too. Ashley would act as a decoy running back and forth keeping the bot distracted. While Knuckles would basically do the same tactic as Bailey. Shadow and Mae would glide around the bot avoiding its attempts to attack. Then one of them would climb up and attack the head of the bot. And this cycle would continue as one would bite the dust the robots to their right would charge at them and they too have fallen.

Tails was circling round to watch the progress smiling to himself _This is turning out a lot easier than I thought._

Meanwhile Dr. Eggman was in his laboratory extremely unhappy. Not only were his bots destroyed, and he never even got a shot at Sonic and his gang. On top of it he couldn't even capture the newcomers when they were right in his grasp.

"Computer!"

"Yes, sir" The female computer voice responded to Dr. Eggman

"What's the progress on our latest project" He said calming down

"The one where you only drink tea and eat hamburgers for a week, sir?"

"NO!" He yelled "The other project"

"Sixty five percent complete sir"

He chuckled to himself "Perfect"

"Sir"

"Yes what is it computer"

"Tea time"

The computer dashboard opened up to reveal a small tea cup. Dr. Eggman gripped it happily.

"Don't mind if I do" He said taking a sip

Back to Sonic in the others Tails had landed the plane while the others were resting on robot rubble.

"I call that battle a success" Tails said jumping out of the plane

Everyone nodded in agreement

"Hey where are the others?" Tails asked standing next to the others

"Uh..." Everyone said at once

"Oh no" Tails groaned

Everyone immediately started looking around under the rubble, up in the air, anywhere. They were making quite the ruckus as they also were shouting out the newcomers names.

"Whats your problem"

Everyone stopped moving when they saw Mae behind a robots arm.

"Where were you?" Tails asked

"Uh...right here" Mae answered "So can you do us a favor and like SHUT UP"

Everyone got curios and headed over to where the group was at to see them holding hands and watching the sun go down. It was a beautiful sight to everyone but to the newcomers it just meant another day not home.

"Where do we go now?" Ashlynn asked

Mae answered by shrugging her shoulders

"Oh well that's easy"

Everyone turned to Sonic who jumped down behind them

"You can come stay at are place...that is until we figure out on how to get you guys back home" Sonic smiled

Everyone's eyes lit up from excitement

and so with a firm nod of agreement they all went 'home' all with the same question in the back of their minds.

 _How are we going to get back home and most of all...when_


End file.
